Solid Strike
by gunman
Summary: Asuka ‘Solid Snake' Sohryu and her ninja team are sent to stop the Metal Gear Rex from being launched to destroy the world. ShinjiRei.


_**SOLID STRIKE**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: Do not own Eva, it's characters, or anything from the Metal Gear Solid series.

Summary: Asuka 'Solid Snake' Sohryu and her ninja team are sent to stop the Metal Gear Rex from being launched to destroy the world.

Authors Notes: When I originally wrote this idea, I wanted Shinji in the place of Solid Snake. But as I thought about it, I figured Asuka was better suited for 'pointwoman' of a covert mission while Shinji stayed in the shadows. Hopefully, this will deliver what I hope to be my first (and possibly only) Evangelion/Metal Gear fanfic.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"GOD DAMMIT MISATO!" Asuka Langley Sohryu shouted to her superior. "I don't want to work with those freaks!"

"Asuka, this isn't negotiable." Colonel Misato Katsuragi said. "They're the best ones for the job. And they are not freaks."

"They're freaks!" Asuka reiterated. "They never say anything, just look and stare. They barely even use sign language. It's like telepathy or something. And would it kill them to make some noise when they walk?"

Misato groaned as she shook her head. She had heard this argument before, and it always ended the same way.

"Asuka, they're **ninjas**! It doesn't make sense for them to make noise when they do anything! They are going to be your back-up, so quit arguing and get on the mission, Solid Snake!"

The redhead grumbled as she exited the large office.

"And why the hell does she need such a large office? I swear that place is just designed to make other people feel small." she grumbled.

Once Asuka had left, Misato sighed as she just stared at the door.

_'Solid Snake'. Right. Should have called her 'Spitting Cobra'._ She mused. _I hope Shinji can handle this assignment. _She thought with a sigh.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

He was known as Shinji Ikari, a.k.a. Raiden. Raised by the mercenary shinobi known simply as The Ninja, he was considered both successor and son to the man. And like his 'father' he never spoke.

Actually, it was rumored that he did speak, but only to The Colonel, and often when no one was around. No one knew why though. It was speculated that he had a thing for her, and that she was the only one who knew his real name. No one had even seen his real face, as he kept it constantly hidden beneath a black mask that even covered his eyes.

(To Asuka, it made him look like Snake Eyes from the old GI Joe cartoon series)

Even his partner had never seen his face. He'd no doubt heard the rumors of why he wore the mask. Some said that it was because he had gotten his face sprayed with acid, or was horribly disfigured in a helicopter crash in the mountains of Japan, where he was found by a ninja clan and raised as one of their own. Others said that it was because he was a wanted fugitive and kept his identity secret by wearing the mask.

But whatever the reason, Misato trusted him absolutely and without question. Five years ago he had started working for the woman back when she was a Lieutenant. He had saved her from a terrorist attack by a group calling themselves BIG SHELL. It was because of him that she had advanced so far so quickly. He answered to her and her alone, which even her superiors found frustrating.

Two years ago he was joined by another ninja. A blue-haired, red-eyed albino named Rei. She spoke more than he did, which wasn't much, and code-named herself Lady Zero.

Asuka joked that it meant 'zero-personality'.

Misato was apparently the only one Raiden 'spoke' to, but with Rei it was different. They seemed to be able to communicate without words, as if their every gesture and movement spoke volumes to them.

He had taken Rei as his partner almost immediately when he had met her. And she silently accepted.

Despite there being no information about either of them, the two ninjas were held in good standing with every member of FOXNERV, a special anti-terrorist organization that prided itself on cunning, like a Fox, and nerves of steel.

Many people often underestimated them just from the name, as Foxes were not known to have any nerves.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So, I heard you're going to be working with Raiden and Zero again." Hikari said as Asuka pulled her vest over his shoulders.

"Yeah. The Colonel must still be mad at me." she groused in the locker room.

"Well, you did blow up Connor Base when you..."

"THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" she roared. "Jeez! You try being accurate while holding a rocket launcher with an arm shot full of holes!"

"It wasn't 'full of holes', Asuka."

"Oh, sure, take her side!" the redhead snapped.

"I'm on _your_ side, Asuka! Just like I've always been." she said as she buttoned her uniform shirt.

"Hey! I may not be a subtle person, but I get the job done." the redhead said.

'_Not subtle'. That's for damn sure._ "In some ways... I envy you." Hikari said.

"Me? You envy me?" Asuka said in disbelief.

"Well..."

"You're dating that cute Captain Kaworu, you're a high-ranking officer in the military, you come from a wealthy family that goes back over two hundred years..."

"Thanks, but it's not like it seems." she said. "I chose the military because I wanted to do something meaningful and different. Not just sit around like a primping prima donna who comes from old money or has a title simply because it's inherited. I wanted different."

"You want to be a field agent." Asuka deduced.

"Yes." she said. "But because of my families connections in the UN, I keep getting stuck doing paper work, computer work, PR, or even requisitions." she sighed. "I want the field!"

"It's not all glamorous, or romantic as Kensuke makes it sound." Asuka said.

"I know that, and you know as well as I do that Kensuke has never seen real combat." Hikari replied.

"Not since he got his arm blown off in that terrorist attack that nearly took Misato's life five years ago, two days after he got out of boot. Boy hasn't left the mechanics shop since."

"Like he's complaining about having a cyber-arm." Hikari joked.

"True." she said, not wanting to think what he really used the arm for in his 'private time'. "And he's still so obsessed about the military and everything connected with it. He's been prodding everyone who goes out into the field for details. Even Raiden."

_Even Raiden? _Hikari thought._ Love to see that conversation._ "You'd like to shoot him, wouldn't you?"

She cocked her gun as she reholstered it. "Kensuke? Every time he asks me."

"Good luck on your mission." the young brunette said.

"Thanks, Hikari." Asuka said as she walked out of the locker room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The transport plane flew towards the rendevous point in the dead of the night. It's passengers were sitting patiently waiting for the drop.

Said passengers consisted of Solid Snake and her ever silent partners, the ninja pair known simply as Raiden and Lady Zero.

_Wish I'd brought a magazine or my DVD player_. Snake mentally mused as she looked over the transport.

Raiden and Zero had been sitting silently, side-by-side, still as statues, across from her in the transport since take off. They hadn't moved, not even to check their weapons, their gear, or even to stretch their limbs. It had been five hours and they were still so still and silent. It was really creeping her out.

_I'm gonna kill the Colonel for this, I swear I will. _Snake mentally grumbled.

The green light turned on and Solid Snake stood up to move towards the jump door. She looked at the pair, who still hadn't moved.

"What the heck is up with you two? Get moving, we've got a mission!" she shouted at them.

They still didn't move.

"God! Fine, I'll just go myself!" She spat, turning around to forcefully pull open the jump door. She turned around once more to shout a 'last call' to the pair, only to notice they were gone. "Huh? What?" she gasped as she turned back to the door as she saw two shadowy figures leap out of the door before her. "WHAT? HEY!" she shouted as she leaped after the two ninjas.

They free fell for several seconds, popping their jet-black chutes and slowly descending to the dirt. The thick jungle swallowed them whole as they landed. They cut their chutes free and headed to the rendevous point. Snake lead them as Raiden and Zero moved ever silently behind her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

An hour of trudging through the jungle and the trio decided to rest. Snake and Zero sat down under a tree and opened their canteens. Raiden had mysteriously vanished.

Though before Snake could wonder why, an unfamiliar voice spoke.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." a calm voice exclaimed as a trio of men appeared from the brush. "Lookie here boys. Fresh meat." the man grinned as they aimed their machine guns at the two lovely young woman.

"You boys don't want to do this." Snake said, from her sitting position.

"Oh? And why is that, precious?"

Before Snake could answer, the machine guns the men were holding were sliced in half. They hit the ground a second before the man's two friends suddenly went down.

"What the..." the man gasped as he suddenly found a gun pressed against his temple. Held by the redhead who had quickly bolted from the tree and was now standing before him.

"That's why." Snake grinned as a black figure emerged from behind the man, sword in hand, and stepped into his line of vision. "Meet my other partner." she said. "Now, who are you?"

"Edmund Volstin. I'm with the Calatar Rebellion." he answered.

Reluctantly she pulled her gun away from the man's temple, reholstering it. "I'm Solid Snake. This is Raiden and Lady Zero. We've been sent to help you."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I apologize for my men's welcome. They are not used to seeing such lovely young ladies in this part of the jungle before." the rotund man said as Snake, Zero and Raiden stood in the wooden hut of the Calatar Rebels.

"I'm sure." the redhead said.

"I am Colonel Rosita." the large man said.

"I'm Solid Snake. This is Raiden and Lady Zero." she introduced. "FOXNERV sent us here to help you. Our commander said that you were having some trouble with the local regime."

"To put it mildly. Two years ago the House of Sarcance took over the land by removing the royal family from power. Forcefully." the rebel leader said.

Snake understood what he was referring to.

"They had come into possession of a new weapon that we've never seen before. Literally. They only use it at night, for unknown reasons."

"Probably to avoid publicity of such a weapon." Snake mused.

"Most likely. If the United Nations found out what it was, they'd have sent in troops to help us. As it stands, we've been barely able to hold our own."

Snake sat back in her chair as a trio of teenage girls came into the hut, carrying trays of food.

"The jungle provides us with all we need to survive. Please, eat." the leader said.

Snake accepted the food, but Raiden and Zero only took the offered drinks. The rebel leader looked at Snake.

"They don't eat heavy before a mission." she explained.

As the pair talked, in the back of Snake's mind she was going over what was happening. The mission was to parachute into The Kaibor Peninsula and make contact with the local rebellion. For the last two years since the royal family had been removed from power, the new regime had been able to keep power for all to see. It was rumored that they had some kind of super weapon at their command. And that's what was troubling the UN.

No one had seen this weapon, as it only attacked at night. Because no one had seen it, there was little point in sending in a battalion of soldiers to stop something no one could confirm existed. And any investigation was pointless without a solid lead.

That was until last week.

FOXNERV had gotten a rather unusual lead that had led them to Kaibor. Apparently a large supply of fuel had been stolen from a military base not three hundred miles from the border of Kaibor. While this wasn't wholly unusual, this particular, experimental, fuel could only be used for one thing. And that's what Snake and her partners were here for.

And the Colonel hoped that she was wrong.

Snake stared at the map the rebels has obtained concerning the House of Sarcance's main base of operations. It was a large military-type facility built into the side of the largest mountain in the region. It wasn't even half the size of Mt Fuji, but still impressive.

Snake was staring at the map for a good half-hour. If the rebels information was correct about the sentries and gun placements, then Raiden would have no trouble getting in. She figured this since he had the best chance by going alone. While Snake and Zero were no slouches when it came to stealth and infiltration, their skills paled next to his. The guy was a freaking ghost most of the time.

"And we still have no idea what this thing is." the rebel leader said.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough. Our primary job will be to find out exactly what this thing is and disable it." Snake said.

"Do you have any idea what we're up against?"

"Intel is sketchy, but we hope it's not what we think it is."

"And what do you _think_ it is?"

"About a week ago, a large cache of experimental fuel was stolen from a military base near Kaibor. The fuel is so special it's only really used for one thing."

"What's that?"

Snake sighed, hoping the man was ready for a shock. "Metal Gear REX."

The rebel leader paled, nearly passing out when he heard that.

"We thought all the Metal Gears were destroyed in the last war." Snake explained. "If the House of Sarcance managed to salvage one, and rebuilt it, even upgraded it, it could easily have given them the power they needed to overthrow the government and royal family."

The leader was taking deep breaths now. Years ago he had seen a Metal Gear in action and it's power was devastating. It wasn't a REX model, but from what he had heard, the REX was supposed to be at least twenty times more powerful and with ten times the weapons. If the House of Sarcance did in fact have a Metal Gear REX as their ultimate weapon, there was no way they could retake their homeland.

It would be up to FOXNERV and their agents and them alone.

"We can offer you some help, but if their weapon is in fact a Metal Gear, I doubt we will be of much help to you."

"I kinda figured that. Even a fully equipt army can't stand up against a REX-type Metal Gear."

"The sun will be up in six hours. We'll start for the base just before sundown."

A teenage girl walked in and bowed to Snake.

"This is Elena. She will take you to a guest hut to rest." the colonel said.

"Thank you." Snake said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Solid Snake just laid back in her bed in the guest hut. Raiden and Zero were given the hut next to hers. This didn't surprise her in the least.

_They could be screwing each others brains out for all I know. They never make any noise when they do anything else. _She thought, then chided herself for thinking such perverted thoughts. _I'm not a pervert or a hentai, so why the hell am I thinking such things?_ _I'm Solid Snake for crying out loud!_

Solid Snake was the designation given to the most daring and highly skilled commando and covert ops specialist. Asuka had beaten out several exemplary candidates and was recruited by FOXNERV to become the new Solid Snake.

But while she had been chosen for that title, there were times that the title didn't feel appropriate. Mostly because Asuka was anything but covert, as Misato had pointed out several times. But Asuka got the job done, despite her rather brash and showy nature.

Checking the time, Asuka rousted herself from her bed and went to check on Raiden and Zero.

They'd better not be screwing in there! She grumbled as she trudged as lightly as she could towards the pair's hut, carefully opening the door... and froze at what she saw.

There, on the bed, she noticed an athletic male body, face and torso covered by dark clothing astride the blue-haired woman, who seemed mostly naked as well. Their actions obvious as their movements confirmed her suspicions.

_Oh, my god. They really don't make any noise when they do anything. _She thought as the pair continued to have sex.

She turned to go, closing the door and not hearing the words coming out of Zero's mouth.

"...Shinji..." she gasped as she came quietly, her hands wrapped around his neck.

Quietly she removed his black mask to hear him say something to her.

"Yes." she whispered. "I love you too." she said as he held her tightly as she received his passionate kiss upon her lips.

Outside the hut, Asuka was grousing over this little revelation. It really didn't surprise her. However, time was of the essence.

"Hey! It's time to go you two! You coming?" Asuka suddenly blushed at what she just said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The trio were lead to the foot of a large mountain, which looked like a giant mining complex and split up.

Snake had snuck aboard a cargo truck and easily made it inside through the check point.

Raiden had found a ventilation shaft.

Zero had snuck in by seducing one of the guards at the rear entrance.

The trio met up inside the complex, close and far to the shadows on an overhead catwalk that was bolted to the stone walls of the mountain.

"Good lord!" Solid Snake gasped. "Its like the whole mountain has been hallowed out."

Inside the mountain, which was large enough to hold a small city, the trio saw hundreds of workers all scurrying around like ants, moving crates and driving dozens of large construction machines. They saw dark-blue garbed soldiers armed with guns and various other weapons patrolling the area, several large structures that were being used for storage and offices for the different groups of workers. There was even a railroad track that seemed larger than most Snake had seen. On this track was a train with a locomotive engine, and a dozen connecting cars, two of which were nothing but large flatbeds made of steel. There was nothing on them, which made Snake wonder what they were for. However, more than a hundred meters from the train, with an unobstructed path to the train itself, was a pair of large steel doors, slightly larger in size than that of the steel door in the pit of the Rancor from _Star Wars: RotJ_.

It was then that Snake looked down from the catwalk and noticed a strange trio of costumed figures. They were easily distinguished from the other hundred of soldiers and technicians. The soldiers were dressed in dark blue uniforms while the technicians were dressed in gray jumpsuits. Both groups practically stopped working as they trio emerged from one of the larger offices and walked through the group, which parted like the Red Sea for them, allowing a clear path to the train.

There was a man dressed in a gray and silver Buddhist's monk's outfit with a white monkey mask over his face. He carried a silver staff.

This was Silver Monkey, a ruthless ninja-like assassin.

The second person was a blond haired woman dressed in purple leather samurai armor that looked like snake skin and a sword on her hip.

This was Lady Fang, a sadistic mercenary-for-hire.

The third person was a handsome soldier-type, who was actually dressed like a Nazi commander from World War II.

This was Colonel Meitzer Ronah Klaiser, an internationally wanted criminal and terrorist.

Being half German, Snake was naturally offended by this.

FOXNERV knew who these people were, as they were on their Most Wanted List of criminals. But also because they had dealt with these people before hand. Being skilled as they were, they had managed to survive their encounters with the covert ops group, and were here now for obvious reasons.

Just then, another group of important looking people were brought out towards the train by a tram car. There were a half dozen of them, two of them leading the rest as they stepped up towards the trio of mercs.

"Is everything ready, Klaiser?" a tall, distinguished man asked.

"Yes, Lord Rotaga. The REX is being fully prepped and will be out shortly." Klaiser said.

"And where is the Metal Gear?" the slender, attractive woman next to Rotaga asked.

Before Klaiser could respond, the large metal door behind the train opened up. The entire base froze and moved out of the way as a deep, ominous sound, like a mechanical roar was heard. A thunderous tromp of heavy footsteps was heard as a large mechanical beast, looking like a cross between a Tyrannosaurus Rex and ED-209 (from Robocop) lumbered out into full view of all around.

The colossal machine continued it's grim march towards the train, stepping up onto the first empty flatbed train car behind the engine and coming to a halt.

"Everything is prepared, sir!" Klaiser said as the workers secured the REX to the flatbed with strong titanium cables.

"Excellent. We'll be coming with you." Rotaga said. "We want to see REX in action when it destroys Fort Morgan Base."

"Once the base falls, nothing will be able to stop us from securing our reign of this land." the woman, named Madam Venezo said.

"Of course." Klaiser said as the group boarded the train, along with their soldiers and entourage.

From high up on the catwalk, Snake grimaced. Having used a special long-range listening device to overhear the conversation.

"They're planning to take out Fort Morgan Base." Snake said to the pair. "If that base falls, the UN will have no choice but to concede rule of the region to the House of Sarcance. If they try anything it'll cause an international incident. A war that will kill millions. We have to stop them!" she said, stomping her foot and causing a reverberation that knocked several rocks loose from the wall the catwalk was bolted to, and tumble down towards the floor of the hollowed out mountain.

This naturally, got the attention of everyone on the floor.

"What is that?"

"Sir! Up There!" one of the soldiers shouted.

"UP THERE! GET THEM!" Klaiser shouted as Monkey and Fang drew their weapons.

"Oops." a slightly embarrassed Snake said.

Suddenly, Raiden leaped over the catwalk railing and dropped down towards the floor. He was halfway between the catwalk and floor when he threw out something from his hands, dozens of marble-like objects that exploded around the hundreds of soldiers and workers that were there. In the midst of the smoke and confusion, Raiden landed on the ground and drew his two swords.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE..." Snake shouted, only to be stopped by Zero. "What?" she asked as the female ninja pointed down to the floor.

Solid Snake watched in amazement as Raiden flew at the soldiers and technicians, slicing, punching and kicking down every single person that came at him.

He was on his 50th soldier when Snake commented, "Whoa. He's really good, isn't he?"

Zero could only nod, then silently pointed to the slowly departing train which was hauling the Metal Gear REX out a large pair of doors that were previously blocking the tracks.

"Right. The Mission." Snake said as the pair dashed down the catwalk in order to catch the train.

The pair were directly over the exit path of the train and quickly leaped down. They landed on the last car, barely holding their balance as the train traveled swiftly out of the mountain.

"We need to get to the REX." Snake said to Zero. "I'll get the Metal Gear, you sabotage the engine!"

Zero nodded and the pair dashed forward in order to preform their jobs.

However, they were half-way between the last car and their destination, when they were stopped by a certain blond woman in purple samurai-like armor. Snake drew her gun, but Zero stepped forward and pulled her sword.

"Lady Zero!" the blond said with disdain.

"Lady Fang." the albino said calmly.

"I should have killed you long ago."

"You failed then. You will now."

The blond growled as she leapt at the albino, swords clashing as Solid Snake leaped over the side of the train, grabbing the edge of the car and hurling herself back up to where she was behind the battling pair. Seeing that Zero could hold her own against the sword-wielding merc, Snake continued on with her mission.

However, she was soon stopped as a second, silver-garbed figure blocked her path.

"Try to get past me, little snake." Silver Monkey said as a long blade sprang from the tip of his spear.

Snake pulled her gun and fired at the assassin, only to get her bullets sliced in half by the spears quickly whirling blade.

_Damn it! I don't have time for..._ she thought as a new sound caught her attention.

Before she could do anything, a motorcycle's revved engine caught their attention. The pair looked up and saw a sleek looking Kawasaki Ninja bike explode over a ridge and continued to fly over their heads, as a dark figure back-flipped off the bike and fell down until he landed in front of Snake. The bike flew farther past the train and crashed into the ground.

"Raiden!" Snake gasped.

Raiden looked back at her and nodded, then turned back to the monkey assassin, pulling his swords and glaring at his opponent.

"Ah. A truly worthy opponent." Silver Monkey cackled, irritating Solid Snake and causing Raiden to leap at him.

The pair's lightning fast and uncannily agile movements stunned the redhead, which she shook off as the pair leaped over her in the midst of their fighting. Shaking her head in dismay she continued on until she arrived at the giant flatbed where the REX was. She quickly climbed up the giant mechanoid and found a certain Nazi-like German in the cockpit of the Metal Gear.

"What? Solid Snake?" Klaiser gasped.

"You know, it's German's like you who give German's like me a bad name!" Snake said as she lunged at the man.

While Solid Snake fought the villainous Klaiser, further back on the train, the snake-armored Lady Fang was kicked in the gut by Lady Zero's foot, knocked backwards and to her knees.

_NO! I won't be beaten by this bitch!_ She mentally hissed and reached into her the folds of her armor to pull a small marble like object from her pocket. She leaped onto her feet and slammed her sword against Zero's, distracting the albino enough to throw the marble to her chest, the small explosion temporarily blinding and stunning her. _Now!_ she shouted as she leaped up and kicked Zero in the face and stomach, bringing her sword around to slam into the side of her head.

Lady Zero stumbled back and nearly fell of the edge of the still moving train.

"Time to die, pale face." Lady Fang shouted as she brought her sword down on the girl, only to have to blocked by Raiden's sword. "What?" she gasped as the dark garbed ninja appeared out of nowhere to aid his lady.

Raiden lifted his sword up, knocking it from Lady Fang's hand, quickly spinning around and forcefully kicking the blond samurai in the stomach, propelling her off the train car. With her gone, Raiden bent down to check on Zero.

"My love." she said softly, caressing his cheek as her eyesight regained itself.

Suddenly, Zero's ears heard a thin whistling sound fast approaching them, then threw herself forward to wrap her around Raiden's body, enabling her the reach necessary to catch the thrown kunai dagger that was heading towards Raiden's head.

The pair looked back and saw Silver Monkey, his clothes sliced up in various places, bleeding from every wound, his left arm dead at his side, and limping towards them. His right hand pulled a small bamboo-like stick from his belt, pointed it at Raiden, and fired two poisoned needles at him.

_No!_ Zero thought as she flipped over Raiden and swung her captured kunai at the needles, knocking them away as she brought her arm back, hurling the kunai at Silver Monkey, the blade imbedding itself into the assassins chest.

Pained and injured, the monkey-masked assassin keeled over the edge of the train, falling off and into darkness of the passing landscape.

Back at the Metal Gear, Klaiser grabbed Snake by her neck and slammed her violently into the control console.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Solid Snake." Klaiser said. "You could join us!"

"I'd... rather... die!" Snake shouted as she brought knee up and nailed him in the groin, stunning him enough to reel back her hand and jab him sharply in the neck. He coughed violently as he released his grip, Snake pressing her advantage to land several fierce punches to the man's face, neck, chest and stomach, knocking him back into the pilot seat. Looking over she saw that the train was fast approaching a high metal bridge spread across a very deep gorge. She pulled two small knives out of her belt and rushed forward, impaling Klaiser's shirt under his arms and sticking him to the seat.

"I hope you enjoy your trip, you prick!" Snake said as she spun around and punched the thruster controls of the REX.

Snake leaped out of the cockpit of the REX as the thrusters ignited, pushing itself away from the flatbed. However, since it was still tied down with the titanium cables, the powerful thrusters that the REX possessed pulled the flatbed off the tracks, which ultimately pulled the locomotive engine and the rest of the cars over the edge of the bridge.

Snake pushed herself hard to leap of the flatbed towards the train tracks, grabbing onto the tracks itself as the entire train fell down into the deep abyss that the bridge spanned. She looked down and noticed the massive fireball explosion, the only proof that the REX, the train, and it's unfortunate passengers, met their tragic ends.

She breathed a sigh of relief, her mission done. She then felt a pair of hands grab her own and pull her back up onto the bridge.

"I was wondering where you two were." Snake said as Raiden and Lady Zero just looked at her.

She shook her head, baring the fact that they were once again silent around her. Snake pulled her communicator out and radioed for a pick-up at their coordinates.

"Well, another day, another mission completed!" Solid Snake said as she placed the communicator back into her pocket, then looked over to see the pair of ninjas hugging tightly and frenching deeply. "Oh for crying... get a room you two." she huffed as she walked across the bridge to get back to solid ground.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

I hope everyone enjoyed this somewhat short story I wrote up. I did this just for fun, not really wanting to turn it into a multi-chapter story. That would have taken up too much time.

I wanted to do a Eva/Metal Gear story for a while, and while this was a fairly fast-paced story, I thought it was also rather good that I even bothered to write it up. Also, this story is an M-rating because of the sex and violence. Though in retrospect I could have added more detail. But all in all I thought 'less was more'.

Also, in view of the 4th of July holiday, I thought it best to write up a patriot/soldier story. I was thinking of doing a Captain America crossover, but this was what I had mostly written up by now.

Hope everyone enjoyed what I did and leave me lots of reviews.


End file.
